Bendito Sueño
by ariel13-1
Summary: Harry descubrira que esta enamorado de una manera muy inusual... un ff cortito...


Realmente no se que rayos estoy haciendo aquí... me encuentro debajo de mi capa de invisibilidad dispuesto a espiar a mi mejor amiga... idea sin duda de Ron Weasley... aunque tengo que admitir que no me desagrada en absoluto... volteamos el pasadizo donde nos encontramos y veo a lo lejos a una chica alta, delgada y castaña... es sin duda ella... Ron me da un golpe en las costillas, volteo para mirarle con mi rostro enfadado y el solo me señala hacia el frente... volteo y veo aparecer la figura de un muchacho quien iba yendo rápidamente hacia ella...

Que rayos me ocurre... me pregunto por enésima vez cuando siento un coraje casi indescriptible al ver a ese ser, si es que puedo llamarlo así, abrazar a mi amiga... intento acercarme un poco mas y Ron tira de mi túnica implorando que no siga...lo miro con el ceño fruncido... se supone que era su idea... pero en sus ojos veo que hay molestia... por lo que el retrocede y se va corriendo...

-Mierda...-exclamo al ver que mi mejor amiga me ve con el ceño fruncido... -Ron te voy a matar...-susurro por lo bajo intentando inventar alguna excusa para escaparme de aquella situación...

-Harry... que haces aquí...-me pregunta Hermione separándose del susodicho .. quien se atreve a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos...

-Yo... yo... paseaba...-que excusa más tonta... pero ella sonrió .. al parecer se trago el cuento y no vio que por arte de magia aparecí en medio del pasillo...

-Ah... bueno...-exclamo Hermione tomando la mano de aquel chico y yéndose por otro pasillo...

y ahí me quedo parado en medio del pasillo... sintiendo un enojo casi indescriptible , cierro mis ojos tratando de pensar con claridad... y veo a través de la ventana que ella... mi mejor amiga había salido hacia las afueras... y ese muchacho se encontraba abrazándola... hice una mueca de fastidio y me regrese a la sala común en donde encontré a mi mejor amigo Ron... maldiciendo en voz baja...

-Que se supone que hiciste me dejaste en medio del pasillo sin mi capa...-le reclame.. estaba bastante enfadado con el y su actitud estupida..

-Lo siento... pero la viste?...-me pregunto Ron... en ese momento creí que era un grandísimo idiota... claro que la había visto... se supone que la seguíamos a quien mas iba a ver?

-Pues si...-conteste como si fuera lo mas obvio y me senté a su lado maldiciendo también.. en realidad estaba enfadado con Ron por haberme dejado en medio del pasillo descubierto... y a la vez enojado con Hermione... como se atrevía a abrazar a otro chico... se suponía que sus abrazos eran exclusividad de Harry Potter... sueno bastante estupido... me levanto enfurecido y al voltear me choco nada mas y nada menos con la única chica que realmente me entiende...

-Te pasa algo?...-me pregunta con su rostro lleno de preocupación... en ese momento no sabia si reír o enojarme... reír por que simplemente me había fijado que tenia un poco de nieve en sus pestañas lo cual la hacia ver un tanto graciosa... o enfadarme por que andaba repartiendo sus abrazos con cualquiera...

-Nada... tienes un poco de nieve...-susurre indicándole que se quitara la nieve en sus ojos... ella sonrió... y otra vez sentí como mi estomago daba vueltas... me sentí tonto así que retrocedí unos pasos y mire hacia Ron... el la miraba con el ceño fruncido... al parecer se avecinaban problemas..

-Que hacías con Justin...? –exclamo Ron... a modo de pregunta pero mas me sonó a reproche... voltee a ver a Hermione y ella había cambiado su expresión de risueña a fría... se quito la nieve de sus ojos en forma muy brusca y le contesto... casi a modo de grito... lo cual yo retrocedí un poco por si ella se le fuera encima a Ron...

-Que te importa... ahora caigo en cuenta... me andaban espiando... muy mal echo Ron...

-Bueno si es así que?...-contesto Ron... yo quise meterme pero ella me miro con el ceño fruncido...

-así que paseabas eh?...-yo no supe que responder... y ella volteo a ver a Ron... y tomando aire le contesto... fue ahí cuando mi alma se vino abajo...

-Es mi novio...

-Que?...-pregunte.... Pero mi pregunta apenas se escucho ante el portazo que había dado Ron a la habitación... no supe como había llegado tan rápido a ella... mire a Hermione quien estaba mas que colorada intentando decirme algo... pero el dolor de mi estomago no cesaba... y no se por que tenia ganas de salir corriendo de la sala común... mas mis pies se negaban a dar un paso...

-Lo siento... si no les dije nada... pero temía la reacción de Ron...

-Uhmm?...-no podía articular palabra... un frio extraño recorría mi nuca... y no sabia que rayos era...

-Harry... te sientes bien?...-me pregunto mi amiga acercándose mas a mi... su rostro de preocupación era muy grande... pues al juzgar por su mirada y mi estado creo que yo estaba como petrificado... pues ella me sacudía muy levemente... por que sentía sus dedos adentrarse en mi piel a pesar que la túnica estaba de por medio...

-Si... -atine a contestar luego de un lúgubre silencio...

-Harry estas muy callado... de verdad lo siento... debí decirles antes... es que ya conoces a Ron... y

-Te entiendo...-susurre... mas en ese momento me di cuenta de todo... me sentía mal por que ella estaba con otro... sus abrazos ya no iban a ser solo míos... su sonrisa la iba a compartir... y esa idea se cruzo por mi mente... compartir... yo no quería eso... la quería para mi... estaba acostumbrado a que ella solo fuera cariñosa conmigo...

-Harry... dime que pasa... estas más blanco que la nieve...

-Yo... yo...-tenia que salir de allí... o iba a cometer el peor error de mi vida... estaba meditando entre la idea de salir corriendo como lo hizo Ron... o simplemente... hacer mío esos labios... la segunda idea me pareció una tortura exquisita... así que se me escapo una sonrisa... la mire a los ojos y ella esbozo una sonrisa... es que acaso ella me leyó la mente...?

-Ya me estabas preocupando...-susurro risueñamente ella...

Craso error... ella no leyó mi mente... y mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro abruptamente... tan rápido como había aparecido segundos antes....

-Bueno... espero que te lleves con Justin...

ella comenzó a hablar y nuevamente me sentía fatal... mi estomago daba vueltas y no sabia como safarme de allí... simplemente no quería saber los detalles de su relación con el ya odiado Justin....

-Tengo... tengo que irme...-exclame con firmeza... volteando rápidamente y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación por el que había huido Ron... pero en ese momento ella me tomo del brazo y me abrazo por detrás... sentí que se ponía de puntillas y hundía su rostro en mi cuello mientras me aferraba mas a sus brazos... una sensación agobiante fue lo que sentí en esos momentos... por que lo hacia... acaso no se daba cuenta que me afectaba todo el rollo de Justin... o simplemente lo hacia a propósito... si no conociera a mi amiga optaría por lo segundo...

-Sabes ... que te quiero mucho verdad?...

-Uhmjum...-apenas pude pronunciar algo que se asemejaba a eso... por que sentía los labios de ella rozar mi cuello... un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras mis piernas flaqueaban ... me separe de ella lentamente para que no se diera cuenta de lo que su cercanía producía en mi...

-Harry... quiero pedirte un favor...-susurro Hermione sonriendo... y yo solo pude asentir mi rostro viendo sus labios moverse...

-Puedes besarme?...-me pregunto mi amiga... parecía que un balde de agua fría había salido de la nada y me había golpeado... obviamente con todo y balde... por que sacudí mi cabeza... desechando esa estupida frase que estaba seguro fue mi imaginación...

-Que..?...-pregunte sintiéndome estupido... ella bajo su mirada y fue cuando por arte de magia... sentí que me pegaba otro balde...

-Que si puedes besarme...-susurro mi amiga... fue entonces que reí nerviosamente mientras ella me miraba sin comprender... por auto reflejo lleve mis dedos hacia mis oídos intentando sacudirlos... por que obviamente estaba escuchando mal...

-Disculpa...-susurre al ver su expresión...-es que creo que escuche mal... muy mal y te reirías al saber lo que creí escuchar...

-No te equivocaste...-me contesto poniéndose nerviosa...

-Como?...-esta vez no había ni balde ni oídos sucios... simplemente sus palabras me perforaron mis sentidos...

-Veras... pues.. Justin es mi novio... pero... todavía no lo he besado...-susurro Hermione... yo me sentía estupido... pero un dolor en mi estomago crecía cada vez mas...-Es que ...-continuo hablando mi amiga... intente calmar los latidos tan fuertes de mi corazón y trate de escucharla...-Mira... yo siempre había soñado con mi primer beso... y quería que fuera especial... y siempre soñé que fuera con mi amor platónico... y pues... ese siempre fuiste tu...

-Que?...-susurre preguntando si haya arriba alguien me estaría jugando una mala broma... por que si fuera solo eso... seria una broma muy pesada...

-Veras... Justin es mi novio... y me gusta... pero tu... tu eres mi amor platónico... un amor de niña... un ideal... de esos que casi nunca se hacen realidad... entonces... solo quería pedirte el favor de que hagas mi sueño realidad... solo te pido un beso...

Yo no sabia que contestarle... obviamente no solo quería darle un beso... pero mi respiración se hacia mas corta... y no tenia palabras que decirle... así que tome la decisión... o mas bien no me dio tiempo de decidir... cuando me di cuenta que me estaba acercando a ella... mi amiga abrió sus ojos muy grandes... mientras yo sentía mis piernas temblar... por lo que fije mi vista a mi objetivo... sus labios... cuando sentí el roce de ellos cerré mis ojos intentando disfrutar al máximo de la calidez de sus labios... tengo que admitir que me enloqueció el contacto con su lengua... el sabor de su boca era tan embriagante... que la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi... si iba a ser solo un beso... pues seria uno que ni miles de Justin borraran de su boca... al sentir sus manos en mi cuello no pude evitar que mis manos viajaran por el contorno de su cuerpo... enterrando mis dedos en su piel... ella para placer mío... soltó un gemido que me hizo volar a las nubes acercándola mas... ya casi no podía respirar pero mis labios parecían sellados a los suyos... acerque mi cuerpo hacia ella aun mas de lo que ya estaba ... y no pude contener un gemido que salio de mi boca... logrando separarme de ella... mi mejor amiga me miraba aun respirando entrecortadamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba encima de ella... como llegue a esa situación ni yo mismo lo se... lo único que quería era no separarme ... ella abrió los ojos aun mas y yo enrojecí al dar al descubierto lo que su cercanía producía en mi cuerpo... pero aun así no tenia las mas mínimas intenciones de safarme de allí... por el contrario... me acerque nuevamente a ella... con intenciones de besarla nuevamente... pero ella me empujo levemente... haciendo que yo me separara rápidamente de ella...

-So.. solo te pedí... un.. un beso...-ella respiraba agitadísima... mientras mis ojos veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con la misma velocidad que sentía mi corazón palpitar en ese momento...

-Lo... lo siento...-respondí mirando el suelo de la sala común desierta para beneficio nuestro... mientras me separaba apenado de ella... ella se levanto del sillón bajando su falda... mis ojos fueron hacia sus piernas... me di cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando... en mi afán de darle un beso que recordara toda la vida... pero para ser honestos... mi afán era demostrarle lo que me hacia sentir... y que hace muy poco había descubierto... cuando me di cuenta que la estaba perdiendo...

Ella me sonrió... melancólicamente... y se fue caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la habitación de las chicas... no sin antes decir un gracias muy tímidamente... yo voltee a verla rogando con mi mirada que dejara a Justin... pero creo que ella no lo noto... subió las escaleras dejándome solo en medio de la sala común...

-Mañana... -susurre tomando aliento...-No dejare que me la quite... ella me ama ahora lo se...

Al día siguiente me levante un poco confundido... admito que toda la noche soñé con el beso que le di a mi mejor amiga... volteo a ver a Ron pero el sigue durmiendo... me alisto rápidamente no sin antes aventarle un almohadazo a Ron para que despierte por que sin duda llegaremos tarde a clases de Transformaciones... así que nos cambiamos rápidamente... y vamos directamente hacia el gran comedor... trato de buscarla con la mirada pero fue en vano... no estaba... al rato nos dirigimos al salón de Transformaciones y la vi sentada en primera fila... fui hacia ella sin dudarlo mientras Ron con cara de pocos amigos se sentaba a su lado... yo también lo hice hacia el otro lado... busque su mirada pero no lo conseguí.. Mcgonagall comenzó con su clase... mientras yo.. seguía pensando en aquel frenético beso...

-Harry...-voltee a ver a Hermione quien me regañaba por que no prestaba atención a la clase... la mire fijamente mientras ella desviaba su vista negando con la cabeza... esta situación me molestaba ... ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros... y yo apenas podía dejar de pensar en su boca...

Me levante un poco enfadado al terminar las clases tome mis cosas y salí cual rayo... me tropecé con el famoso Justin quien venia seguramente a recoger a mi amiga... lo mire de mala gana mientras cerraba mis ojos y me dirigía hacia otra clases... sentí un ruido ... mas bien sonaba a golpe... voltee rápidamente y vi a Ron quien reía... al ver a Justin tirado en el suelo... en ese momento no pude evitarlo, se me escapo una sonrisa... la cual se desvaneció tan rápido cuando escuche la voz preocupada de Hermione...

-Estas bien...

Eso era suficiente.. se suponía que la preocupación de Hermione solo era para conmigo... se que sueno egoísta pero ... no soporto como ya dije compartirla... o era el... o yo... así que me voltee rápidamente y me fui a clases de Pociones... para el colmo... con Snape.. la persona mas odiada... bueno aparte de Malfoy, Bellatrix... Colagusano... Voldemort... y caray ya se había agregado un nuevo nombre a la lista... Justin...

Estando en clases Ron se sentó al lado mío sacando de mala gana su caldero al igual que yo... Hermione llego casi corriendo y se planto en frente mío... yo apenas la mire... y me inundo el deseo de hacerla mía... bueno, sueno a exagerado... pero por ahí iba el asunto... ella me miro de soslayo... mientras comenzaba a trabajar en su poción... haciendo caso omiso a las palabras irritantes de Snape y por supuesto a los desastres de Neville en su lucha por hacer una poción como dios manda... comencé a trabajar en lo que parecía cualquier cosa menos poción... en fin... al menos el de Ron era peor... como siempre Hermione hacia el mejor trabajo... termino las clases entre quitadera de puntos a Griffindor y gritos hacia el pobre de Neville y claro miradas de odio hacia mi persona... salí como un vendaval del aula... no soportaba el ambiente... comencé a caminar con las intenciones de saltarme las clases de adivinación... no necesitaba que una vieja loca me predijera la muerte todos los días... teniendo a Voldemort persiguiéndome... camine rápidamente hacia los pasillos y me dirigí hacia la sala común esquivando a cuanto alumno se me atravesara... así que subí a mi habitación... sintiendo que era observado...

-Bueno... creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco...-dije cuando voltee a ver atrás y no había nada... luego entre a mi habitación... y me di cuenta que no estaba loco... definitivamente no lo estaba cuando sentí que la puerta se cerro detrás de mi... cansinamente y sin voltear hable sin parar... típico de mi...

-Ron... quiero estar solo... vete a clases... -solté sin miramientos... pero la voz de la persona que me había seguido hizo que yo casi me cayera del susto...

-Harry... soy Hermione...

-Oh no...-susurre tocándome la nuca en señal de nerviosismo... y voltee a verla tratando de poner mi rostro mas frio...

-Que quieres...-le respondí... realmente era difícil contestarle así luego de ver su rostro de preocupación...

-Estaba preocupada por ti...

Bingo... lo sabia... pero esa preocupación ahora lo sentía por su noviecito también... realmente no sabia cuan celoso era...

-así...?... por que?... no tengo nada...

-Te estas saltando la clase de adivinación y me dices que no tienes nada...? No te creo...

Pero... rayos que se cree ella... que puede venir aquí... pedirme un beso y luego actúa como si nada pasara... esta loca...

-Tu te estas saltando aritmancia... algo raro en ti...-respondí naturalmente...

-Bueno... Justin copiara por mi...-me respondió... y sentí como mis nervios se encrespaban cuando dijo el nombre de ese susodicho... como lo odiaba...

-Que bien...-respondí altaneramente...

-Harry me preocupas... has estado raro conmigo desde la mañana... y no quisiera que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por ... por ya sabes un favor...-exclamo mi amiga... pude ver un cierto rubor en sus mejillas...

-Un favor... así.. eso...-respondí safandome el nudo de la corbata y tirandolo en mi cama... pero inútilmente seguía sintiendo mi cuello muy apretado...

-Si.. mira..

-Sabes... mejor no hablemos de ese... favor... quieres...?-le respondí desabrochándome los dos primeros botones de mi camisa... y sentándome en mi cama...-Ya te besaste con Justin...?-pregunte... la verdad me he vuelto muy masoquista...

-Ah... si...

Otro balde de agua fría... me tiraron encima... rayos .. es que alguien allá arriba esta jugando a tiro al blanco conmigo?...

-Que bien... -dije sin pensarlo... pero sentí que ella se acerco a mi y se sentó en mi cama...

-Harry...-susurro la chica que me estaba haciendo perder el control nuevamente...

-Que...-respondió frunciendo mi entrecejo en señal de concentración...

-No quisiera que dejemos de ser amigos... yo te quiero mucho... y...

Esas palabras... ya las había escuchado antes... justo antes de pedirme ese dichoso favor...

-Hermione...-hable pero pare en seco al darme cuenta que mi nariz rozaba su naricita tan pequeña... trague saliva... no me había dado cuenta de la cercanía de ella... no debí voltearme tan bruscamente... un extraño calor... que ya había sentido antes me inundo el cuerpo... donde están los baldes de agua fría cuando se necesitan...? Ella me miraba fijamente entre nerviosa, preocupada y asombrada... y yo... simplemente por el estado en que me encontraba debí mirarle con expectación, excitación y deseo... La verdad su respiración me hacia cosquillas la parte superior de mis labios... y sin saber como paso... nuevamente hacia mía esa boca...

Dicen que el primer beso con la chica que te gusta... bueno en mi caso la chica que me enloquece... es diferente a todos los demás... que nunca se sentirá nada igual a esa experiencia... la verdad ahora mismo no sabia que era lo que sentía... sus labios eran exquisitos y el sabor de su boca eran simplemente una delicia... no pude contenerme el deseo de tumbarla a mi cama y besarla con mas ahínco... al parecer ella tampoco por que me abrazaba con premura... mientras correspondían a mis besos ... corrección sencillamente me la estaba comiendo a besos... mis labios fueron a su cuello... menuda tentación... y mis manos se metían debajo del uniforme de Hogwarts... alce sin querer una pierna de ella... para estar mas cerca, si es que se podía hacer eso... estaba encima de ella, que mas cerca podía estar?... soltó nuevamente un gemido de su boca cuando mis labios intentaban arrancar el primer botón de su blusa...mi otra mano recorría su cuerpo tocando sus pechos por encima de su uniforme... ella se estremeció liberando aun mas gemidos... cosa que me enloquecía... mientras inconscientemente mi cadera se acercaba mas a ella, mi mano derecha soltó su pierna y la cogi de la cintura acercándola mas .... Eso me enloquecía por completo... quería hacerla mía... no había duda... comencé a gemir, maldiciendo lo difícil que era sacarle aquella blusa.. finalmente lo logre... sonreí mientras mi excitación era cada vez mayor... y sus gemidos igual... comencé a besarla perdiéndome en su cuerpo perfecto... realmente lo era... ese cuerpo que me estaba volviendo realmente loco... comenzó a quitarme la túnica mientras me besaba el cuello... sentía entre ganas de reír y un frenesí inexplicable... quite mi mano de su cuerpo.. y comencé a escarbar entre las sabanas de mi cama para meterla debajo de ellas ... la alce mientras la arrastraba por la cama... intentando aplacar mis ansias... su cabello se enterró en mi almohada y yo seguía besando sus labios ... mas bien diría cada rincón de su boca... mis manos le quitaban su falda, mientras sus piernas las ponía alrededor de mi cadera... ella gemía inundando mis oídos hasta que una extraña voz se escuchaba a mis espaldas...

-Harry...

-No.. no.. no interrumpan...-suplicaba ...

-Harry despierta...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que?... oh no...-exclamo Harry al ver que su rostro estaba de lleno en su almohada...

-Que te pasa...-exclamo Ron preocupado... aunque por dentro riéndose...

-Nada...

-Es que... estabas gimiendo... y me decías que no interrumpiera... jajajajaja...-rió Ron mientras Harry agarraba su almohada y se la tiraba en el rostro...

-Ya... ya mejor bajemos a comer...-rió Ron esquivando a Harry... quien se levanto un poco contrariado...

-Fue un sueño... no puedo creerlo...-susurro el moreno...-parecía real...

-Hey Harry.. no bajaras así eh?... mejor cambiate... como que tu sueño fue muy vivido...-rió Ron mientras Harry enrojecía... buscando otros pantalones...

-Ya.. ya...-contesto Harry...

-Ah.. por cierto baja tu capa...

-Para que?...-pregunto Harry...

-Luego te digo...

Ambos bajaron al comedor... y se sentaron a comer...

-Ya me lo temía...-regaño Ron....

-Que es lo que temías...-pregunto Harry buscando a su amiga... fue cuando se acordó del sueño... y se sonrojo ligeramente...

-Hermione... no esta.. últimamente la veo muy extraña...-exclamo Ron...

-Por que...-respondió Harry interesado...

-Ven vamos...-ordeno Ron mientras salían del gran comedor... en uno de los pasillos Ron saco la capa de Harry de la mochila del moreno y le ordeno que se metiera..

-Para que...-susurro Harry...

-Pues para que más... mira allí esta Hermione... vamos a seguirla...

-Oh.. no...-susurro Harry...-Mi sueño...

En definitiva después de seguirla Harry palideció al verla allí parada sola como esperando algo... Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas... y Harry cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en su sueño... cuando los abrió vio efectivamente a Justin ir hacia ella... no lo podía soportar mas... así que antes de quedarse como un tonto en el pasillo tiro de Ron rumbo a la sala común... estando en ella se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea... al rato la castaña entraba a la Sala común... Harry supo lo que iba a venir... y se paro bruscamente no quería que le dijera que había estado con su noviecito... pero ella exclamo

-Que pasa... vengo y te vas?...-pregunto Hermione...

-así es... por que no estas con tu noviecito...-contesto Harry malhumorado...

-Que?....-contesto la chica mientras se quitaba la nieve de los ojos...

-así que tu novio es Justin?...-pregunto Ron mientras subía desaforadamente hacia su habitación...

"Ahora me pide el maldito favor y me vuelve loco" pensó Harry mientras se iba hacia su habitación...

-Espera Harry... que tienes...-pregunto preocupada la chica... Harry volteo y sin pensarlo dos veces... le planto un beso...

Hermione se quedo pasmada mientras el muchacho entreabría sus labios y la besaba con mas ahínco ... la apretó contra su cintura mientras ella trataba de retroceder correspondiendo aquel abrupto beso... sin imaginarlo cayeron al sillón donde Harry minutos antes estaba recargado... sus manos comenzaron a apretarse contra el cuerpo de ella... mientras apenas si podía respirar... si su sueño había sido tan real.... pues lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era aun mas enloquecedor... tomo su rostro mientras le besaba el cuello y ella soltaba un gemido... Harry se separo lentamente de ella para respirar... mientras sabia que iba a seguir... lo iba a rechazar...

-Por.. por que...-susurro la castaña... Harry frunció el entrecejo... y respondió...

-Yo... yo... pues pensé que tu también lo querías...-respondió mirándola detenidamente

-Harry... yo...

-Ya lo se... tienes novio... verdad?...-contesto Harry mientras la soltaba y se ponía de pie...

-Que?... de que hablas...

-No me lo ocultes... quieres...-respondió Harry...-Es Justin... verdad?... con el te ves a escondidas... y no nos lo dices por temor a como reaccionaria Ron... y no lo besas por que yo.. yo soy tu amor platónico.... y y..

-Que estupidez estas hablando...-contesto Hermione enfadada...-Yo.. yo no tengo novio....

-Pero.. pero... yo te vi con el hace un rato....-exclamo Harry sintiéndose realmente un tonto...

-Solo hablábamos de las rondas de los prefectos...-exclamo Hermione ... mientras Harry abría sus ojos... y enrojecía profundamente...

-Y que es ... eso de que tu... tu eres mi... mi amor platónico?...-pregunto la muchacha coloradísima...

-Yo... yo...-Harry no sabia que pensar... estaba coloradísimo y muerto de la vergüenza... por otro lado se sentía aliviado... y deseoso de besarla nuevamente...

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza... en señal de no entender nada.... Mientras una risa nerviosa aparecía en el...

-De que te ríes...?...-pregunto la chica mas enfadada...

-Yo... es que...-seguía riendo Harry...

-Dime... por que estoy perdiendo la paciencia...-sentencio la chica...

-Te amo...-respondió Harry mientras su risa desaparecía abruptamente de su rostro y un calor repentino se subía hacia su nuca...

-Que?...-susurro Hermione...

-Te amo... y lo he descubierto a través de un sueño un "bendito sueño"... -sonrió tontamente el muchacho... mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un tierno beso... todo enfado que se apreciaba en el rostro de la castaña desapareció por arte de magia... dando lugar a una sonrisa risueña mientras correspondía los besos del muchacho...


End file.
